Hayate x Blade Royale
by Sangoran
Summary: Tenchi Academy is under pressure from their neighboring schools, Bakuto boys high and Ginrai girls high. After an attempt to attack a student of Tenchi, Hitsugi and the other principals organize a school royale. Hitsugi also brings in her younger brother!
1. Tenchi's First Male Idiot!

**Any and all name brand songs**** (I used them while I wrote for certain parts before I edited and posted) ****food, drink, etc. are only for the purpose of entertainment. I **_**DO NOT**_** own any of these and are not used as advertisements. Honeatly i was probably eating, drinking, listening, etc. said products at the time and used them to ill in blanks. Please subscribe, comment, and most of all enjoy!**

Tenchi Academy's First Male Idiot!

It was a suprisingly nice day out for the opening ceremony at Tenchi Academy. As preperations for the Kaichou's usual speech, she held a small meeting with Shizuku and Tatewake. During which time the students also began preparing for for another long speech which would eventually venture off topic... again. "As one final announcement to the both of you." Hitsugi said as she leaned back in the chair behind her desk. "My little brother will be here soon to help with some of the problems we've been having recently. Also with the student council and security purposes as well." Takewake's face sours in response to the news given. "You mean /him/!" She shouted in displeasure. "Yes /him/. Do you have any problems with that?" Hitsugi asked. "Besides that, he is only here as help and i clarified it with him before and will again when he arrives." She answered before a questioned had been placed. "If it goes any further than that-" she proceeded to add on as she leaned forward in her desk. She then opens the top right drawer of her desk and pulls out and places a moldy potato on a plate onto her desk. "he will have to eat this." "Where'd that come from!" Shizuku and Tatewake yelled out in shock, simotaniously. "Oh... its moldy." Hitsugi notices "I cant very well kill him now, can I?" She asks outloud. "You don't know until you try Hitsugi-san." Tatewake immediately responded. "Hmmm.." Hitsugi pondered as she picked up the potato and stared at it. She then stands up from her chair and launches the potato at Tatewake. "It was a gift!" She yelled as the potato slammed into Tatewake's face. "Then why did you throw it at me!" Tatewake asked as she laid on the floor crying. "Because you bored me." Hitsugi replied. She looks up at the clock on the wall. "Well it's just about that time now. Let's go Shizuku." She then heads out of the door with Shizuku. "Why am I so unloved" Tatewake sobbed to herself.

A town car rounds the corner and a boy, laying in the back seat, asleep, wearing a black jacket, a white button down t-shirt, black pants, blue colored shoes, and fingerless gloves, rolls off and onto the floor of the car. The thud wakes him up and he starts to get up to sit back down. The car then comes to a quick halt and the boy is jutted forward and his head slams into the metal divider of the car. "Sir, are you ok?" The driver asked with a concerned tone of voice. "Yeah i'm ok. This is why I told sis I would walk. I am definitely not a car person." He replies. "Thanks for the concern though" He aadded on. "That is why I wanred you to put on your seatbelt before your nap master Sangoran." The driver lectured as he began to drive the car again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. There's no need to bite my head off about it you know." He then sits up in his seat, fixes his black jacket collar andleans forward in the seat. "So how long until we get there anyway?" He asks the driver as the car comes to a stop. "About five seconds ago." He answered. "Good luck to you and and ms. Amachi as well." He says as sangoran opens the door and exits. He then leans into the doorway and looks at the driver. "You got it. Oh, thanks for the lift." He says as he backs away from the car and shuts the door. The car pulls away and Sangoran walks up to the sign that read 'Tenchi' on it and leans up against the side of it, his body facing the where are you sis." He asked himself.


	2. The Idiot Convention

_**Sorry bout the delay in release. I've had computer problems and had no way to get up another chapter until today. So this weekend starting today, to make up for lost time, I will have as many chapters up as I can put up until i reach where I currently am. Anyway, enjoy and comment if your hearts desire!**_

"So are you just going to sit there and play those games until the ceremony begins?" Jun asked, leaning over the bunk. "No." Ayana answered. "I plan on staying here the /entire/ time. You and Kuro can can go enjoy that." She added on. "Nope. You gotta get Kuro-chan there yourself." Jun replied. She then hops off of the bed and lands on the floor. "Why the hell should I?" Ayana protested. "Because I am going to get Yuho from the hospital." Jun stated as she put on her shoes. "Yuho is out now?" Ayana asked with a slight interest in her voice. "Well she already left for the academy. I stil have to meet up at the main entrance, however. Anyway, in light of recent events, her parents are worried about the recent rival schools being around the front of the school trying to do whatever it is they do, so I have to stay by her incase those Ginrai High girls or the Bakuto boys high kids get near her." Jun finishes, grabs her swords, and grabs onto the door handle. "Jun, wait one second!" Ayana yelled out in excitement. "I'm just about to win! Fonally after weeks of retry after retry. Now all I need is for Kuro to-" As she starts to finish Kurogane bursts through the door. "AYAAAAANA!" She shouted as she jumped into Ayana's lap. "There's a bunch of chairs being set up in the school by the stage." She stated. "Does this mean we're getting married now?" She asked with a happy look of faith on her face. "Are you still on that! I told you a million times no!" She shouted. "I see how it is Ayana. You crafty little devil you." Jun said with a dirty look on her face. "Don't yuo have somewhere to be!" Ayana yelled. "Oh yeah, Yuho." Jun remembered. The sound of the tv suddenly gained their attention as it echoed "GAME OVER!" "Kuroganne..." Ayana softly muttered as she began getting intensely angry. "Uh-" "Kuro com on! Before Ayana decides to break off the wedding!" Jun interrupted. "If you two don't get out right now...!" Ayana began threaten. Kurogane jumps out of Ayana's lap and runs out of the room. "See ya at the ceremony Ayana." Jun smiles and winks at Ayana. She quickly slams the door shut as a lamp flies at the door and breaks. "So where's Jun going anyway?" Kurogne asked. "Huh? Oh, right. I'm going to pick up Yuho at the front antrance of the academy." Jun answered. "Sigma's back!" Kurogane yelled in excitement. "Mhm. Now let's hurry up. They're going to be here soon." She declared. "Right!" With that, the two run off down the hall.

Snagoran became impatient with Hitsugi. As he still stood, leaned asainst the wall, he notices a group of six boys in blue, almost black, uniforms. He looks across the street to see another group, this time a group of seven girls in bright pink uniforms. _"How cliche."_ He thought to himself. In that same moment, a white town car pulls up by the entrance and a woman in a big, white fur coat, steps out. After her steps out a girl in a Tenchi academy uniform. The group of boys notices the girl stepping out of the car and begin walking over. Seeing this, Sangoran walks over and decides to greet himself. "Welcome. My name is Sangoran Amachi." He says as he looks over towards the group of boys, who halted in their approach at the sound of the name. "H-hi... my n-name i-is Yuho-" As she bagan nervously introducing herself, she gets cut off by the woman. "Don't be afraid Yuho." She said to Yuho. "You said Amachi, correct?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sangoran. "Y-yes ma'am." He said partially distracted by the incoming group of girls. "Hello. I am Ms. Shizuma. This is my daughter, Yuho Shizuma." She introduced. "You'll have to exuse her. She gets shy around strangers." As she finished her exuse of her daughter's shyness, the group of girls crowd around the three. "Shizuma you say?" One girl points out. "We were hoping for someone worth the time, but i guess you'll do." She stepped forward, pulling out a sword similar to those used in Tenchi, in her right hand. "Hey, miss." Sangoran addressed ms. Shizuma as he stood infront of the both of them. "You get back in the car. I'll take care of this." He looked over his left shoulder adn gave her an assuring smile. "O-ok. COme with me-" She gets cut off by Yuho as she tries to direct her back to the car. "No mom." She replies. "Allow me to stay here and watch this. I want to see my first fight back in Tenchi since I went back to the hospital." Ms. Shizuma stared at Yuho as if she hadn't seen her daughter for months. "Hurry up now." Sangoran said as the boys began to conjoin with the girls. She gets into the car and it pulls off. Sangoran watches until the car had turned the corner and smiles. "Finally." He said in a sigh of relief. He reaches behind the inside of his jacket and pulls out a sheathed sword. "Now listen up!" He bagan to declare loudly. "I'm feeling a bit generous today. So either you can all leave now. Or i'll use this sword, sheathed of course, to beat the crap out of each one of you. Now, the choice is yours." The sound of someone clearing their throat gathers their attention to behind the crowd of students to reveal Jun and Kurigane, swords drawn. "I know your not leaving us outta the party!" Jun yelled over to Sangoran and Yuho. "It's an open inivite. come on in!" Sangoran responded. "Jun. " Yuho stepped forward as she gained her atttention. "I'm going to need my sword now." She stated. As Jun prepared to throw Yuho over her sword, a potato flies past her head so fast, the wind behind it blew through her hair. The potato smashes into the head Ginrai girls head, knocking her and Shizuku step forward. "I don't remmeber hearing the hoshitori bell ringing." She announces. "And I would have thought better of you, Sangy~" She added onto her announcement. "Why must you insist on calling me that!" He angrily responds. Without another second to think, the Ginrai high girls pick up their unconcious school mate and run off. The Bakuto high boys, after weighing their options, decide to do the same. "Ugh, I would have liked to have had a /little/ fun taoday but nooo~~, /you/ had to throw..uh.. whatever it was you threw at them. "It was a potato." She casually answers. "A potato!" Jun, Yuho, Kurogane, and Sangoran all yell outloud.

About tem minutes later, Akira and Sae enter the lounge to relax. They both walk over toward the piano and Sae looks at Akira. "Oh hell no! You are NOT getting me to play again!" Akira steadily protested. "You and I /both/ agreed to come here to relax. I just figured you of we were here you could play just one song." Sae noted. "No! The last time I did THAT, /you/ fell asleep and I got chased around by the Kaichou's security! So no." Akira pointed out as she folded her arms at her chest and started walking away from the piano. "Fine. If you don't wanna play then I will." Sae stated. Shesat down on the bench as Akira took a seat nearby. Sae began playing and every few notes of the song sounded.. off. Akira slowly began getting irritated. After about the seventh bad note, she jumps up out of her seat, shoo's Sae off of the seat, and sits down on the bench. She then plays the same exact song, only flawlessly. "There. That is how it's done." Akira stated as she bagan to stand. "Now was that so hard?" Sae asked as she gave Akiraa smile. "Y-you tricked me!" Akira yelled. "I'm going to kill you for that Sae!" Akira yelled as she began chasing down Sae.

"What to do with you three...hmmm." Hitsugi pondered. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said I take full responsibility." Sangoran stated. "Shut up right now. I will lecture you later Sangy." Hitsugi ordered. "Stop calling me that damn it!" Sangoran yelled. "Don't talk to her like that you lowlife!" Tatewake angrily responded. "Lowlife, eh?" He mutters. "Listen here sweetcheeks, I don't know what problem you have against me but it's really starting to tick me off." He said. "S-sweetcheeks? Why I should-!" She is suddenlycut off by Shizuku. "Will you two shut it already! if you two want to argue, take it outside!" She exhales and smiles. "Ok. I feel soo much better now." She added. Sangoran and Tatewake stare at Shizuku with an amnesic look on their faces. "W-what. Do I have something on my face?" She asks, pointing at her face. "Anyway." Hitsugi interrupts, changing the topic. "Concerning you three. I've decided to let you off the hook this time." Jun, Yuho, and Kurogane share a sigh of relief. "However!" She continues. "Since you wanted to take full responsibility Sangoran, your punishment is to keep your eye on these three." Sangoran lays down on with a confident look on his face, "Whatever you say sis." He states with assurance. "Uh..Sang." Shizuku says. "Hm?" "They left."She says. "They did what?" He hops up and looks around the room and sees the door wide open. "This is going to be a hastle..." He then stands up, exuses himself, and runs out of the room. "This is going to be a fun year." Hitsugi said as a smile formed on her face. "Kaichou, the school is ready for you now." one of the schools stage directors, whom had arrived just as Sangoran had left, relayed to Hitsugi and Shizuku. "Thank you. You can let them know we are on our way." Shizuku said to the director. "Yes ma'am." she replied as she left the doorway. "Well then, shall we go now?" asked Shizuku. "Sure." replied Hitsugi. Hitsugi and Shizuku then exit the room, followed by Tatewake.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed. I thought I would apoligize for the lack of langth in chapter 1. I honestly didn't take out the time to make chapters. So I just wrote as it popped into my head. Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter tomorrow. **_


	3. Idiocracy At It's Best

_I kinda typo'd the comment at the end of the chapter, so you can ignore that and be entertained by chapter 3 now. ^.^_

"Moka-chan! Wanko-chan! Over here!" Michi shouted, waving her hand to Moka and Wanko to gain their attention. "Ok! Here we come Michi!" Moka replied. They proceeded to slide past other student sitting in the same row until the come across two empty seats. They sit down and they both look at Michi. "Is Kiji still sick?" Wanko asked. "Yeah." She replied in a llow tone of voice. "She hasn't been feeling good the past couple days." She added. "Maybe its demons! We should perform an exoercism!" Wanko declared. "Uh...I dont think its that Wanko. She could just have a cold. You can't just assume-" "She might be plagued!" Wanko interrupted. "How do you go from exorcism to plague!" Moka responded. "Hey, you all need to chill out. The Kaichou is about to give her announcement." Sae said as she leaned forward in her seat. "I found you...Sae."Akira whispered into Sae's ear from the seat next to her. AH! A- Akira!" Sae yelled in suprise. "Don't worry. I'll beat the daylights out of you after this." Akira stated. Oh, Akira. You don't have to joke around like that." Sae said laughing. "Oh, its not a joke. Just you wait." Akira said as she leaned back in her seat smiling. She then feels something below her seat. Akira then gets out of her seat, bends down, and looks under it, only to find Kurogane hiding. "Shhhh! Don't tell anyone i'm here Shisho, kay?" Kurogane whispered. "Why the hell did it have to be /my/ seat!" Akira shouted. "Because I can't find Ayana." Kurugane explained. "Oh, hey Kuro. Why are yu hiding anyway." Moka asked as she turned around toward all the commotion. "Cause-" as she starts to explain, footsteps approach and a voice interupts her. "Because shes hiding from me." Sangoran said. "What's a boy doing on Tenchi grounds during schools hours for?" Sae asked. "Simply because sis put me in chrage of keeping shorty here and a couple others out of trouble. Now stay here. I have to go up to the stage." He said to them. "Wait! What about Jun-Jun and Sigma?" Kurogane asked in worry. "Oh those two? The over there." He points down to the other end of the row. "They actually weren't that hard to find." He said smiling. "How did you find thm so easily?" Akira asked as she picked Kurogane up by the collar of her uniform. "Oh Hitsugi gave me the blueprints." He said. "Wait a minute. You look familiar." Sae thought aloud as she sized up Sangoran. "Ohhhhh! Your her little brother aren't you!"She asked loudly. "Shhh! Quiet down a bit, jeez. But yeah." He places his hands into his pocket and starts walking toward the stage. He then stops and looks over at Akira and Sae. "Can you two keep an eye on her for me til i'm done woth whatever I have to do over there?" He asked. "Let that me my job." The voice on an annoyed Ayana was heard as she approached the group. "I'll even break her legs if that easier for you." She added on as she sat down next to Kurogane. "Uh.. as much as I appreciate the sentiment, it would only make it harder." He said back. "Your loss." "Ayana! Why would you say such thingsabout your future wife!" Kurogane yelled aloud. "For shit like that!" She yelled back as she punches Kurogane in the head. Sangoran then smiles. "Well then. before I go, I thought I would at least tell you my name." He says. "Your name is Sangoran Amachi, your three years younger than the kaichou, and you can benchpress 410 lbs." Sae said, as if she had read it from the back of a baseball card. "Uh... well with that, im going to go. I'll be watching." He then turns back around, walks up to the stage, jumps up, and walks behind the curtains. "Uh, Sae. Exactly how did you know that?" Akira asked with concern. "I have my ways." She replied.

Hitsugi and Shizuru step up on stage and Hitsugi takes a seat in a rather large chair placed by the podium. "Now as we begin this-" She stops and sighs in disapointment and bordem. "Screw it i'm going to simplify things." She said to herself just before continueing on. "Now, as you all may know there has been a growing concern with the neighboring schools, and after consulting the other pricipals, Tenchi Academy, Ginrai girls high, and Bakuto boys high will all be competeing in a large hoshitori's held here on school grounds! We will be having hoshitori's everyday as part of preperations. Except this week will not be for stars and ranked areas will not exist either. Next week, however, security will be improved 10-fold. The day before we begin, I will hold another meeting here with you all to discuss further rules. Thank you for the co-operation. You are all exused now. Hitsugi then stands up from the chair and she and Shizuku then step off stage. "Hear that Ensuu? No rank barriers. So the first chance we get, we get our hands on those two." said Meiko, as everyone, with the exception of Jun, Yuho, Kurogane, and Ayana stood up and left. "So you decided to come after all, Ayana? Did you ever beat that level?" Jun asked as she and Yuho walked over to Ayana and very try after you two had left." Ayana replied with a tone of accomplishment in her voice. "Congradulations Aya-ACK!" As she goes to congradulate Ayana, Kurogane is punched in the head by 's /your/ fault I had to retry it in the first place!" She yelled. Sangoran then walks over to the four chuckling, "What's so funny?" Jun asked. "I'm guessing this is a daily thing, but you two are pretty comedic." He says. His phone suddenly begins ringing to the "Nyan Cat" song and all four girls begin bursting out in laughter to the point Ayana and Jun fall to the ground. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the phone and answers it. "Yo!" He says as he puts the phone to his ear. "I'm being casual beacuse it's you!... I don't need another reason!.. So what do you want sis?" Jun, Yuho, and Ayana stop laughing and look over at Sangoran. "Yeah. Gotcha..DOnt even! Bye!" He says as he quickly hangs up the phone. "Phew." He says as he walks back over. "Good news?" Yuho asks. "To some extent. You three get a break from me for the rest of today." He informs them. "What's the occasion? Jun asked. "Eh, the big baby is getting s little rusty and wants to spar me." He replied. "Don't you both have the same fighting style? Considering your family." Ayana asked. "Ya know, most people think that. Although we don't, our sword /style/ is similar. If you ever see us fight, you'll see why her and Skizuku work together so well. Anyways, I gotta get going. See ya's!" He rund off toward the the phys ed section of the school area. "What a wierd kid." Ayana said. "I guess it runs in the family." Jun added.


	4. The Idiot's Training Guide

_This chapter I used songs i thought would go pretty well, but thats all variant on your tastes. The names are going to be in parenthesis so feel free to youtube em while you read. Or if you rather use your own music, it honestly doesn't matter as long as its enjoyed! _

A half hour goes by as Sangoran sits on the bleachers in the gymnasium, waiting for Hitsugi. "So much for 'Let's meet in five minutes in the gymnasium'. I shoulda figured she would do this." He said out loud. Hitsugi bursts through the doorswith duffle bag over her right shoulder and a big radio in her right hand. She walks over and sets it down next to Sangoran, as she is peacefully humming to herself. "Your pretty late." He says to her. Ignoring him, she begins to take off the duffle bag and sets that next to the radio. She then begins to take off her uniform shirt and catches Sangoran off gaurd. "Woah! Isn't that why you have locker rooms!" He shouted. She ignores him and continues to undress. "Damnit Hitsugi!" He yells as he turns his back to her. Akira aand Sae pass by the gym and Sae notices the half-naked Hitsugi standing there. She quietly runs over and peeps inside. "Sae, what the hell are you doing?" Akira asks. "Shhh! Come look at this and be quiet. Akira then walks over and looks inside to see Sangoran with his back turned to Hitsugi, who at this point is putting on an old gray track suit. "I really don't see what's so special about this Sae." Sangoran then turns around and takes off his black jacket and tosses it aside and hops off of the bleachers onto the gymnasium floors. He faces Hitsugi and takes eight steps back, in the same direction as the doors where Akira and Sae were watching from. Hitsugi unzips the bag and pulls out two CD's, two Tenchi swords, a white buttton down t-shirt, much like the one Sangoran wore under his jacket, and two cans of spraypaint. "This should be awesome. Front row seats to watch a sparring match." Akira said excitedly. "I brought chairs!" Sae replied softly as she pulled two fold out chairs from the bushes nearby. "I'm not even going to ask." Akira said sas she and Sae unfolded their chairs and sat down. "Popcorn?" Sae asked, holding a big bucket of buttery popcorn next to Akira. "Where are you getting these things!"Akira shouted in a whispering tone. "Whatcha doin Shisho?" Kurogane asked as she popped up behind Akira. welling up with anger, Akira replies, "What.. have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Sae looks toward Kurogane and pats her lap twice, as if to say 'come sit here if you wanna live.' "If you must know, we are about to watch the Kaichou spar." Sae explains. "I'm going to kill, kill, kill this kid!" Akira mutters to herself. "So same rules as always sis?" Sangoran asks. "Pretty much. Only difference is, I don't want you to hold back on me." Hitsugi replies as she tosses him a can of spraypaint. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He says as he catches the can. "I see you still don't know my favorite color." He says. "How can I, when you change it so often!" She yells at him. "Calm down. I was just kidding with you. This is fine." He assures. They both pop open the cans, shake them up, then soak the swords in paint. Sangoran then gets this stange, but delicious smell hit him. "Do you smell popcorn?" He asks. "No." She replies. "You ready?" They ask each other, taking stance. "Oh, hold on." She says as she walks over to the radio and places a CD inside. "It's my turn ya know. Track five please." He declares. "I know, I know." She says in annoyance." She then plays track five (Foxy Shazam - I Like It) and walks back over and takes her stance again. Sangoran stands holding the sword in his left hand with the blade of the sword toward body. Hitsugi stands with a casual stance as well, her sword in her right hand and the blade pointing toward the ground. "Let's hope you got better." Hitsugi says. "Bring it." He replies. Hitsugi charges at Sangoran with caution and strikes first. Her hit is blocked by Sangoran and and steps to the side as he lets the force throw Hitsugi off balance. He goes for a counter-strike but she recovers her balance and avoids his swing. She twirls around and swings and Sangoran and he ducks the swing. In an instant, she comes around for another swing. The only reactionhe had was to jump it. As she comes toward him, he jumps up and begins to flip around as he switched hands. He lands on the ground with his left hand and his right hand ready to strike. As she stops he yells out "Point!" and lunges the sword at hits her in the stomach. "You can't underestimate me sis." He says giving her a smile and a wink. "Ok show off. Lets play serious then." She responds, shrugging off the hit. He leans forward and lands on his feet. He then walks over to the radio and changes CD's. "What song?" He asked." Just play the first track and we'll go from there." She replied. he then plays the first track (Avenged Sevenfold - Bat Country) and walks bck over to their tarped spar zone. They each add a coat of paint to their swords and take stance again. "Now you go first." She declared. "Yeah I know how it works." He rushes at her and takes the first swing. She twirls around the swing and quickly hits hits his shoulder and yells "Point!" With that he bagins to bck up towards the door with his arms wide open. "Ok. Now it's your turn princess!" "Fine then jester. Time to amuse me!" She yells as he stops walking backward and prepares himself. She dashes at him and they swing from opposite directions and and hit eacher other in the ribs and yell out "Point!" they ready themselves for round four, the doors that Hitsugi entered from burst open and two men walk in. Sangoran and Hitsugi then look at each other in confusion. "I don't know who you are, but your on private property and I'm going to ask you to leave immediately." She says dignantly as she stands straight, next to Sangoran. The men respond by drawing swords, remaining speechless. It bacame clear to Sangoran they came for blood. He runs over and grabs his sword from under the bleachers and runs back over and stands infront of Hitsugi. "Back up." He ordered. She folds her arms at her chest and stares down Sangoran. "No." She defiantly tells him. "Like I haven't dealt with crap like this before. What I say we do is go into.." She begins to grin."Sudden death." She walks over to the duffle bag and pulls out a katana and unsheaths it. "Where'd that come from!" Akira yells. "Shhhh!" Kurogane and Sae quieted. Both Hitsugi ans Sangoran look over toward the door, while still keeping sights on the two men. "Looks like out company's going to get a bit more of a show aren't they?" Sangoran asks. Then a scolding later for peeping." Hitsugi adds on. "Not if your both dead they won't." One of the men in a cocky tone of assurance in his statement. "Look who got all high and mighty all of a sudden." Sangoran said. "Looks like we need to put them in their place, right Sangy?" Hitsugi asked, having already known what is answer was going to be. "I'm going ot let the 'Sangy' go this time...if I can spill some blood. But either way their asses are ours." He tells her. "Oh please, this sudden death is a first blood ruling...silly." She replies with a smirk on her face. "Oh forgetful me. So shall we begin?" He sarcastically asks. "Hmph, try your best" The other man declares. Hitsugi and Sangoran look at each other, smile, then stand next to each other in stance. The two men run toward them and Sangoran and Hitsugi flash past them, sheathing their swords. Two small spatters of blood hit the tarp and the men drop to the ground. They look over at the two unconcious men, "Shoulda let me kill em." He casually said. He the gets swiflty swept off his feet and hits the floor. "Point!" Hitsugi shouts out. "I win again. Now you get to clean up this mess." She states as she exits the room. "Ow." He says as he lays on the ground and begins to burst out in laughter. "I /cannot/ believe I fell for that again. And I call myself an assassin." He sighs and stands up. He then picks up the unconcious men and throws them over his shoulders as he heads toward the doors. He pushes it open with his laeft foot and sees the others standing outside the door. "Good. You three are still here. Help me out here and clean up in here while I take out the trash here. I'll take of the rest just get that tarp. Thanks!" He then walks away and and stops for a second. He turns towward them and tells them, "Oh by the way, they're just unconcious.I just need to leave em by the curb with the resto f the trash. And Kurogane-chan, go to bed. It's almost 11:45 pm." "Uh...it's actually closer to 3:30 pm." Sae noted. "Really now... I wonder why its so dark out right now." He ponders as he walks away. "S now what do we do?" Kurogane asked. "You heard the boy, go wrap up that tarp." Akira ordered. "Right away Shisho!" Kurogane yelled in excitement as she darts into the gymnasium. "Will you stop calling me that!" Akira shouted.

Sangoran walks over to the trash cans drop the two men nearby. He turns around and notices a man leaned up against the wall, his arms folded at his chest. "So what's going on?" Sangoran asks the man. "Don't be so casual about this." He says with a rigerous tone of voice. "Your so uptight. Loosen up a bit for once." Sangoran states with a carefree smile on his face. "Ya smile now. I just came by to tell you let you know to watch REAL carefully around the next week." He warns Sangoran."Come on you kn-" "I'm serious. DO NOT take /anything/ lightly. That means do not play around like today, ya hear?" The man interrupted , getting directly to his point. "Yeah, Yeah." He answers. "Kill joy." He then mutters to himself. "Well with that, I'll be going," The man said as he leaned off the wall, turned the opposite direction of Sangoran, and walks away. Sangoran watched as the man turned the corner and began walking back onto the school grounds. "That was some conversation you two had." The voice Sangoran heard was none other than Jun. "So you were listening?" He asked. "Yeah. Now, why don't you tell me who you really are." She declared.

"It was just /sooo/ cool Ayana! I've never seen the Kaichou fight before! Have you? Ayana are you even listening? Ayana?" As Kurogane was explaining to Ayana about the fight, she gets more and more frustrated about being ignored. She sighs and decides to wait until the next time Ayana pauses her game. "Come on! Almost...done...yes!" Ayana yelled in acomplishment. She then notices Kurogane sitting on her lap. "K-Kuro?" Ayana asked. "Yeeees?" Kurugane asked with a sparkle of a very creepy amount of happiness in her eye. "How many time have I told you about sitting in my lap?" Ayana sarcastically asked her. "Ummm..." Kurogane started to think think about it. "Now annoyed, Ayana picks up Kurogane by her collar, stands up, walks over to the door, places Kurogane outside the room and slams her door shut and locks it. She then walks over and lays down down in her bed. The sound of the door lock clicks open and Kurogane walks in. "How did you get in here!" Ayana questioned. "Jun-Jun gave me a key." She answers as she pulls a key out of the doorknob.

**Copyright Terms:** _I just thought I would make it clear that I do now own either one of the songs. They were merely just suggestions._


	5. Interveining Idiots

_**Sorry for the wait, I've just had other things I needed to get settled before I could get back on this. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Jun and Sangoran sit by the end of the grounds talking. Meanwhile Yuho wanders around looking for them. As she continues walking, she stumbles upon Yukari, who was exiting the art room. "Oh, hello sempai." Yuho greeted softly. Good afternoon, Yuho." Yukari greeted back. "How have you been lately." She then asked. "G-good." Yuho answered. "Why were you in the art room anyway?"She asked, trying to change topics. "I was helping Maki-sempai with some physical fitness on her arm." Yukari answered. "Isn't it a bit soon to do that?" She asked. "Yeah, but she is really determined to and once her mind is made up, there's no stopping her." Yukari states and sighs. "So what brings you around here?" She then akss. "Oh right, i'm looking for Jun." She tells her. "Jun you say?" I believe I saw her by the end of school grounds with some boy. Does that help?" Yukari informs her. "Yes." She bows her head, turns around and starts running toward the doors. As she is running, she turns her head and yells over, "Thanks sempai! Tell Maki-sempai to get well soon!" As she turns back around she bumps into someone and falls to the ground. "I-I'm sorry." She begins to stand up and sees an angry faced Ensuu staring her down. Yuho starts to walk toward the door and is blocked by Meiko. "Exuse me." Yuho says as she tries to pass Meiko. "I don't think so kid." Meiko begins saying. "So where are you going?" "It's none of your concern!" Yukari interveins. "Do you want us to beat you into the ground?" Meiko asks as a smirk formed on her face. As Ensuu reached back to pull out her sword, the door behind them opens and Shizuku steps in and confront them. "Are you two serious?" She asks in disbelief. "I can't believe you two would ttack two injured sword-bearers. Both of you are leave this building and remain in your room for the rest of the week." She ordered as she passed the two. Without hesitation Ensuu pulls out her sword and swings at Shizuku. With a quick reaction, Shizuku ducks the swing, pulls her sword out, and hits Ensuu in the chest, knocking her to the ground. "You should know better than to attack someone of a higher rank than you. And me of all people. Now leave before I have to carry your unconcious bodies there myself." Shizuku demands as she pulls out her other sword. Ensuu stands up, and stares down Shizuku. She then turns around and her and Meiko leave the room. Shizuku sheaths her swords and turns toward Yukari and Yuho. "You two are ok, right?" She asks in concern. "Y-yes. Thank you sempai." Yukari said. "Thank you sempai. Please exuse me." Yuho bows in thanks and runs out the building and heads toward Jun and Sangoran.

"I still don't believe you." Jun told Sangoran. Believe it or not. I _am_ telling you the truth." He says. "No. Your lying. There is no way the Kaichou is related to someone as insane as what you told me." She protests. "Really? Look back on recent events. Now you tell me." He challenges. Jun ponders her thoughts for a moment. She then feels the lightbulb turn on in her head. "Oh my god, your right." She realized. "Right about what?" Yuho asked as she approached the two. "It's nothing." They respond. Yuho then walks over to Jun, places her hands on Jun's shoulder's, and stares in her face. "It's not going to work." Jun told her. Sangoran leans up against the corner of the wall, in wonder of what will happen next. Yuho then begins to squeeze Jun's shoulder's tightly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know you can't hurt me- OW!" As Jun was bragging, Yuho hits Jun in the head with her sword. "Now tell me." She demanded. "Or else." "Oh a twist" Sangoran thought to himself as he tried to hold back his laughter. "No, don't do that!" Jun begged. "I, Yuho Shizuma, your _princess_ demand you tell me." Jun's head then began to hang in shame. "She said it." "P-princess?" He muttered as the winds of confusion had passed through his mind. "Y-your kidding, right? Please tell me your just screwing with me." He said in hope. "I'm afraid not. It's not something I want either but I have to deal with it." Yuho explained. ""Ok. How's this for an idea!" He offered. "You tell me your 'princess' thing, and i'll tell you about myself. Deal?" He proposed. Yuho site down infront of Jun and Sangoran. "Deal." She said in agreement.

Shizuku steps into Hitsugi's office room. She shuts the door and lets out a big sigh. She then turns around and notices Hitsugi, Tatewake, Akira, and Sae all staring at her. "W-what." "Where is he?" Hitugi asked Shizuku. "Damnit!" Shizuku yelled. "I forgot to look for him. I had a minor problem and it made me completely forget." "Same old you, right?" Akira said. "So what kinda problem was it anyway?" She asked. "Well, the pair of Ju Ensuu and Himuro Meiko, were trying to violate hoshitori rules and attack Someya Yukari and Shizuma Yuho in the arts building. Then Ensuu tried to strike at me so I put her on her ass and sent the pair to their rooms for the remainder of the week." She announced with a sense of accomplshment in her voice. "Would ou like a cookie?" Hitsugi offered. "What's with the sarcasm!"Shizuku questioned. "It's not. There is an actual plate of cookies right on the table here. Do you want one or not?" She asked again, sliding the plate across the teble toward Shizuku. "Oh, well in that case." As she reached for the cookie Hitsugi pulls the plate from her reach. "Not until you apoligize." Hitsugi said. Shizuku then stands straight up, and with a sturdy tone, drops to her knees and begins begging for forgiveness. Hitsugi begins laughing so hard she fell back in her chair and spilled the cookies and her drink, which she had sitting next to the cookies. She then stands up, fixes her chair, and begins to calm her laughter. Akira and Sae try to hold back their laughter as they notice the stains and tears in Hitsugi's uniform. "Damn. Shizuku, if you get me another uniform from our room, i will forgive you." she said. "Right away!" Shizuku immediately responded as she jumped up. She quickly bolted from the room and headed down the hall to the right side of the doorway entrance, leaving it wide open. You know what? I'm going to call this dolt. He is really starting to annoy me now." Hitsugi thought aloud. "So is that why you two are paired?" Sangoran asked them. "Yeah, pretty much." Jun answered. Sangoran's phone begins to ring the 'Nyan Cat' song again and Jun and Yuho fall over in laughter. Sangoran opens his phone and, as he puts to his ear, rolls his eyes. "Yo sis! Do we really have to go through this everytime? It's this wonderful thing known as 'caller I.D.'. Try it sometime." He says with a pair of girls in the background laughing. "You needed to be in my office 20 minutes ago. Get your ass over here now!" She demands and immediately follows up by hanging up the phone. "What a pain in the ass" They both say. "Well it was fun chatting with you both. Let me walk you two to your dorms. Sound ok?" He offered. "Thanks, but no thanks." Jun replied. " I'm just going to walk her back. It seems like you have family troubles to deal with." She added. "Well, ok then. Gotta run!" He yells as he runs off toward the school buildings. "You could have just said yes." Yuho told Jun. "Eh. It just feels a little wierd right now."Jun said as she placed her hand on top of Yuho's head. "Uniform, uniform, uniform... It's not in any of the usual spots." Shizuku said aloud as she searched for one of Hitsugi's uniforms. She opens up a chest at the end of Hitsugi's bed and finds sets of folded up uniforms. She pulls one out, shuts the chest top, and bolts out of the door. "Sae can you go meet my idiot brother outside? I'm afraid he might get lost." Hitsugi asked. "Sure." Sae replies as she gets up and walks out of the room. "Akira hold this." Hitsugi said as she tossed her dirty uniform at Akira, who watches as it flies past her head and drops behind the couch. "So your just going to sit there and wait until SHizuku gets back with that uniform? Akira asked. "Pretty much." Hitsugi replied. "In your bra and panties only? Aren't you worried about him coming in?" Akira questions. "There's nothing to hide." Hitsugi said. She stadns up from her chair and walks over to Akira and sits on her lap. "W-what the hell are you doing!" Akira demanded in question. Hitsugi places her hand on Akira's face. "Come on, you know it as well as I do." She relied softly. "Ah there you are." Sae says as Sangoran ran up to her. "Yeah, she send you out here to get me, or do you just have feelings for me?" He jokingly asks. Sae responds by kicking him in his left knee. "Shit! That hurts!" He yells out. "Yeah, the only feelings I have for you is pity." She answers, with annoyance radiating from her body. "Now let's go." She demands as she walks into the building. "Sheesh, can't anyone take a joke around here?" He says to himself. The two walk down the hallway and notice Shizuku coming from the other side with Hitsugi's fresh uniform in hand. They all turn toward the doorway and see the half naked Hitsugi, sitting on Akira's lap, face-to-face. Sangoran and Sae's jaws slam to the ground in shock. Shizuku stood with a suprised look on her face, spechless, and stood on place like a rock. Sangoran tries to walk away but his quickly gripped up, by his collar, by Sae "Well hi you three. Sorry you had to find out this way." Hitsugi commented. "W-wait a minute! S-Sae this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Akira yells. "Let me go! You all seem to be preoccupied right now." Sangoran says, trying to somehow escape Sae's grip. "Nope." Sae immediately denied. "Fine, you come with me then, You look like you could use some fresh air." He tells her. He then picks Sae up and puts her over his let shoulder. "We'll be back when it's a little less akward." He then caries Sae down the hall and outside. They get outside and once the doors shut, he puts Sae down and she slaps him in the face. "What was that for!" He questioned. "The whole time you were carrying me down, you had your hand on my ass." She replied. "Or did you not notice?" She asked sarcastically. "It was? I actually hadn't noticed. My apologies." He tries to apologize again but Sae turns her back to him, and folds her arms across her chest. He then turns away from her, places his hands in his pockets, and chuckles a bit. "If it's any conselation..." He begins to say as Sae peeks over toward him. "You do have a nice ass." He admitted. Sae's body swings around, her face slightly blushed. "Y-y-you have the audaciy to say that to me!" She screms at him. "Well I was just being honest with you." She begins to approach him and he throws his arms up in self defense. "Thank you." She said as she gave him a hug. As he begins to blush, Sae knees him in the nuts. "Don't do it again." She says as he drops to his knees in pain. "Now let's go. I'm pretty sure their dine screwing around in there." She grabs him by his ear and begins dragging him inside. "Ow, ow, ow, my ear! Let go please! It hurts!" Hitsugi sits down in her chair, closes her eyes, and goes deep into thought. "Don't think this is just going to go away!" Akira shouted. She stared at Hitsugi for a moment and she opens her eyes and looks at Akira. "I'm sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening." Hitsugi said. "Well at least it was a big joke." Shizuku keys in. "Who said it was?" Hitsugi questions in a playful tone. Sae stops Sangoran as they approach the room. She turns around and begins to whisper to him. "Listen, tonight has been really...confusing. So for just this once I'll look over it. Next time however..." She cracks her knuckles and gives him an evil and scary death stare. "I _will_ castrate you." She finished. Frightened by the threat, he nods his head and they walk into the room. "Oh good your both back." Hitsugi says. "Anything before we go to the council meeting?" She asks. Sae and Sangoran look at each other and then they each look at Akira and Hitsugi and say, "We need to talk later." "Well if you wanted to know how long Akira and I have been in this secret affair, I will tell you now." She offered. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN THERE IS _NOTHING_ GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Akira screams in question. Shizuku sighs and walks out of the room. Akira gets up and her and Sae exit the room. As they are leaving, Sae smacks Sangoran and Akira in the back of their heads and continues walking. "Well now." Hitsugi begins speaking. "Would you like to talk about it now or later?" She asks. "Well you could have picked a better prank. Maybe one that didn't involve you being half-naked." He answers. "She stands up and walks over to his side as she begins to pass him and stops. "Oh Sangy, one day you'll learn." She pats him on the head and walks out of the room. Now boiling with anger, he bursts out of the room. "I'm going to kick your ass!" He yelled as he began chasing Hitsugi down the hall. "You'll have to catch me first!" SHe replies in a joyful and playful tone.


End file.
